Episode 6
Episode 6 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights *Justin Bieber goes to jail. *A pan equivalent to Costco. *Calls to the DP viewership. Videos Played # Cop eyewitness on Mr. Bieber (not found) # Bitch on Justin Bieber's responses (not found) # NYC Mayor Plowing Cities (not found) # Hispanics get some shit from republicans (not found) # Racist Fraternity on MLK Day # Israel and Embassy attacks # Piers vs Coulter # Costco of Weed # Marijuana Vs. Alchohol # Top Ten Worst States for Education (not found) # Second Chemical in Chem Spill (not found) # Bill Cosby Birmingham Bombing (not found) # Bill Cosby returning for new show # Two idiot policemen (not found) # Mitt-Trailer # Police gets away from shooting black football player after car crash Start of the Show It started out with the peasants talking about Justin Beaver's arrest. TJ talked about how shitty Justin Bieber is and claimed Justin Bieber was dead. They first played a video about some cop talking "Mr. Bieber." Justin apparently tried to resist arrest, and was smiling while his picture was taken. The Peasants also talked about how Justin Bieber's fans don't understand what DUI means. The next video played was about a New York Mayor got criticism for not plowing rich neighborhoods before others. Basically, rich people were butthurt over not getting special treatment over others. Next, The Peasants read an article about how Hispanics across the nation are supporting Chris Christie in spite of his scandals. The next video played was about a bunch of fraternity kids having a racist MLK party and Anderson Cooper's whiny response. During the section, TJ admitted that he went to the party as Malcom SeX. Next, TJ read an article about some people plotting against Israel. Ben mentioned that while he does understand how most areas around Israel are hostile, he acknowledges that its military is far better than anything around it. The Peasants then got distracted and talked about Switzerland. Middle of the Show The Peasants played a video about Piers Morgan and Ann Coulter arguing about pan. Ann Coulter made a bunch of stupid points, like saying there is no reason to use pan other than to get high. Ben brought up that he thinks Ann Coulter is a man. Next, TJ read an article about some Costco of weed. With armed guards and cameras. In a couple of weeks, over 2.6 million dollars were made from weed in Colorado. Another article was read, this time talking about how pan and alcohol are similar and different. Alcohol is way worse for you. The peasants then took a break, likely to smoke some pan. When The Peasants were done with the break, they read an article about the ten shittiest states in terms of education. To the surprise of nobody, Mississippi was the worse. Next, an article about a chemical spilled in West Virginia was read. Nobody was surprised, because it was the same stupid shit of corporations doing evil stuff. End of the Show Next, a video of Bill Cosby was played. In it, he talked about how black people do not have jobs because they aren't working hard. It was basically a typical social conservative opinion, but from Bill Cosby. Bill Cosby was also revealed to be going onto a new show. The next article read was about how a cop accidentally shot another cop. The Peasants talked about how cops have itchy trigger fingers, and Ben wanted the cop to lose his job and face criminal charges. The next video played was about Netflix's trailer on Mitt Romney's campaign. The last video played was about how an injured, unarmed black man was shot to death by cops. The cops were not given any punishment. The Peasants then answered some questions and ended the show. Quotes Trivia *TJ misses Glenn Beck's crazy show *Chris Christie is fat *TJ is Malcom SeX. He slaps people with his big, fake black dick. *TJ would agree with anyone over Ann Coulter. *Chris Christie is really fucking fat. *Ann Coulter has no pothead friends, because they are athletes. However, some of her best friends are potheads. *TJ calls New Mexico New Sexico, because he goes there to fuck prostitutes. *CHRIS! CHRISTIE! IS! FAT! Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs